


a raccoon, a hedgehog and a dog

by insteadofjust_invisible



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insteadofjust_invisible/pseuds/insteadofjust_invisible
Summary: “The second Lucas took in Eliott’s expression, the same expression he had had that morning he convinced him to take Fifi home, he knew it was a lost game. They were going to adopt a dog.”or Lucas and Eliott adopt a dog right before France goes on lockdown
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	a raccoon, a hedgehog and a dog

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really have a plot, it's just mindless fluff I wrote for fun after seeing Axel's ig posts with Ouba during the quarantine.
> 
> Written for [Skam Week.](https://grvywaren.tumblr.com/post/614308118050045952/one-skam-a-day-keeps-the-quarantine-sadness-away) I bet we all need to be distracted from the outside world right now, so why not do so by creating and consuming Skam content?!

When word first started going around that France was going on lockdown, it took all of seventeen minutes for a grinning Eliott sporting the dictionary definition of puppy eyes to come up to Lucas, where he was studying at the dining table, and beg for them to adopt an actual dog, because, “Lucas, they are going to have to close the shelters during the lockdown and what is going to happen with all of the adorable puppies?”

The second Lucas took in Eliott’s expression, the same expression he had had that morning he convinced him to take Fifi home, he knew it was a lost game. They were going to adopt a dog.

Lucas didn’t have anything against dogs, ok. Basile had a dog who was just like his owner: sort of silly, overly energetic, and unaware of the concept of personal space. Fun to play with every now and then. So, he liked dogs just fine, thank you very much. But having one as a pet, 24/7? That implied responsibilities like food and water and vets’ appointments and daily walks for necessities and exercise. He wasn’t so sure Eliott and him were ready for that. After all, they were just getting the hang of living together and keeping up with the apartment, with their classes and jobs, their relationship. But Lucas knew it was a lost battle. He usually had no problems asserting his own opinion, but when it came to Eliott, it was like “no” was not a word in his vocabulary, at least not one that stayed true for too long. 

Maybe, there was also a small part of Lucas that did want a dog. Because getting a dog, getting one with Eliott, meant that they were starting their own family, in their own way. They were creating habits and traditions and making their lives their own, despite - and even in spite - of what people around them often said: that they were too young, too naive, too hopeful that this relationship, Lucas’ first relationship, with a guy battling mental illness no less, had a promising future. And if these people had Lucas’ dad’s voice, well, that was just more reason to say fuck it and prove that they did have a future and that future could start as soon as now.

That was how Lucas and Eliott found themselves at an animal shelter, walking around hand-in-hand to meet the different dogs and cats up for adoption. In the twenty minutes they had been there, Eliott had fallen in love with at least a dozen puppies, while Lucas kept tugging him forward to meet the rest of the dogs. At one point, Eliott pulled him to a stop, hands on his shoulders, to let him know they did not need to adopt a dog if he wasn’t sure.

Lucas smiled. He was sure, as sure as he could be, but if they were doing this, they would find the perfect dog for them and their little family. When he told this to Eliott, he earned the shake of a head, a chaste kiss, and a tug of his hand in response, pulling him forward just like he was doing minutes before.

In the end, the perfect dog for them was a small, fluffy, white pomeranian who barked frantically the second Eliott kneeled down to pet her, trotting towards him and licking at his extended hand. When he cupped her in his arms and raised himself from the floor so Lucas could get a better look at her, he knew she was going to fit in perfectly with them...

… As long as they could agree on a name, which proved to be easier said than done.

“Ouba, Lucas, Ouba?” Eliott exclaimed, the name barely out of Lucas’ mouth. 

“You said I could choose the name,” he replied, with as much petulance he could put in. The dog - Ouba - pulled at the lash excitedly, tail swinging left to right.

“Yeah, because I thought you’d name it, I don’t know, Lucie or Lola, not Ouba!”

“What is wrong with Ouba, Eliott?”

“Nothing, nothing…” he started, hands up in the air as if excusing himself of what he was about to say, “It is just very unusual.”

“I like unusual things.”

“I know you do,” Eliott commented cheekily, eyebrows raised as he huffed a hand through Lucas’ hair. It was settled then. Eliott and Lucas' newly-adopted, tiny, and disproportionately adorable pomeranian was named Ouba.

Throughout the first week of confinement and the first week of Ouba being part of the family, Eliott was still not completely sure Lucas had agreed wholeheartedly with the fact that they had adopted a dog. At times, he seemed annoyed at Ouba, at her insistent barking whenever they went too long without taking her out, at her found habit of sleeping on their bed, by Lucas’ feet. He even caught the tail end of a discussion between Lucas and his father about Ouba - how irresponsible could they have been, who would keep Ouba whenever they inevitably split up, and not to think of the added expenses that would bring him (not the case, because Eliott would be footing all bills Ouba related until Lucas graduated and could find a job and they could both contribute, without his father having to put a penny in). He couldn’t get himself to say anything about it either way, too enchanted by Ouba at that point to even cogitate the idea of taking her back to the shelter. If the shelter was open, to start with. And Lucas kept reassuring him that he was happy, that he just needed to get used to it, so let it be it.

To Eliott’s elatement, it did not take long. On a Sunday morning, about two weeks after they had adopted Ouba, he went back to their room to grab his phone while he cooked them breakfast and found Lucas and her all snuggled up on the bed he had just vacated. If Eliott almost burned their breakfast because he got too distracted by how adorable his boyfriend and their dog both looked, well, no one needed to know about that.

Even if there were pictures to prove it.

Pictures taken by a laughing Lucas, who didn’t know whether to help with attempting to fix their past-any-possibility-of-saving-breakfast or to continue petting Ouba, whom he had unconsciously kept holding during all of this, cradled in his lap.

Who would say a pomeranian was the perfect fit for a family made of a hedgehog and a racoon?

Lucas and Eliott would. And they were right. Ouba had been just the perfect addition.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come say hi to me on my [tumblr!](aspeckof-stardust.tumblr.com%5D)


End file.
